The Enchanting Wizard
by Sleeplessdream50
Summary: When Alina finds out that she is not only a Wizard, but also and Enchanter, many questions come to her mind. What happened when she was a baby? Who was her mother? And what is her father and the love of her life, Jason Haley, not telling her?


"Miss Kellen, please pay attention," Alina's teacher's voice pulled her from her thoughts and brought her back to reality. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Bronson. It won't happen again," she flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder and gave Mr. Bronson a flirty smile.

Mr. Bronson cleared his throat, looking away from Alina's gaze. She knew the effect she had on men, her own age or not.

"Yeah that's what you said last time," a voice to her left mumbled. She whipped her head to the side. "Shut up, Gabriella," she hissed, her eyes narrowed. Alina flipped her hair again and looked to Mr. Bronson. "Continue with your brilliant lesson," she tried to smile sweetly. Mr. Bronson walked behind his desk and sat down, continuing to talk about the book they had just begun to read: The Crucible.

As the class was coming to an end, Alina's cell phone rang. Mr. Bronson looked at her and sighed, tilting his head. "Sorry Mr. Bronson, it's my father's secretary, she only calls in emergencies."

"Yeah, maybe Mr. Kellen and his secretary ran out of condoms." Gabriella whispered to her friend. "Gabriella," Mr. Bronson warned, glaring at her pointedly.

"Excuse me, please," Alina let out a sigh as she stood up and walked to the door. She put the phone to her ear as she shut the door behind her. "Hello?"

"Alina, your father wanted me to call you to tell you that he will be out of town this weekend but will be back Monday night, normal time."

Alina nodded; daddy did this all the time. "Okay. Where's he going?" She asked, slightly curious. Germany, France, Denmark, Hawaii?

"Trinity, Ohio. There's been a bit of trouble with his clients lately. But he wanted me to remind you to take your medication."

"Okay, okay," Alina waved it off. She'd been taking that medication since she could remember. Her father had said it was for some kind of heart condition, but she had never noticed anything wrong with her heart.

Alina hung up her phone and then put her hand on the door knob. The final bell rang and she swung the door open. She hurried inside before the rest of the kids could trample her down. The other students hurried by her, all trying to be the first out of class. At last Alina was the only student in the room. Mr. Bronson shut the door and turned to Alina. "So what did your dad's secretary want?" He walked to his desk and sat down in his leather chair.

"Oh, she just wanted to tell me that my father would be out of town for the weekend," Alina smiled and walked to the other side of his desk. "Oh is he now?" Mr. Bronson smiled back.

"He is," Alina leaned over the desk and kissed him full on the mouth. He kissed her back without hesitation. Okay you might find it weird that Alina was making out with her teacher. But it happens all the time. Why do you think her last English teacher needed to be replaced? The first time that Alina had laid her eyes on Christian Bronson; she knew she had to have him. This…relation between Christian and Alina had been going on for a few weeks now. He had even met her dad. Her father didn't care that Christian was older than her. Or that he was her teacher. As long as he had no criminal record her father was fine with it. She had to break up with her last serious boyfriend, Jason, because he had gotten into some trouble when his father remarried and then they had sent him to a boy's only private school in Maine.

Alina's mind trailed to thoughts of Jason Haley. It was because of her loss of Jason that Alina had started to act out at school. She had never gotten in trouble, of course. Her personality and her knack for arguing her case excused her from ever getting in trouble. Not to mention her father was on the school board.

For a moment, as Alina kissed Christian, she imagined herself kissing Jason.

Alina pulled away from Christian and looked into his eyes. They were brown instead of Jason's brilliant blue. And his hair was black instead of Jason's bleached spikes. "So mind if I come over tomorrow?" Christian ran his thumb over her cheek, smiling up at her.

"Sure," Alina forced a smile on her face. Her mind was still on Jason, even though he was thousands of miles away in reality.

"Okay. I'll be there around 7. I have to grade the rest of the essays," Christian shrugged.

"Kay," Alina gave Christian one last peck on the cheek and moved away from his desk, picking up her books and purse from her desk and walked out of the room.

The doorbell rang and Alina hurried to get it. Christian was right on time: 7:00 sharp. She opened the big mahogany door to see Christian leaning against the door frame looking handsome as ever. He leaned in to kiss her. Alina put her arms around his neck and pulled him into the house. As he let her lead him into the hallway, Christian kicked the door shut behind him. He pulled away after a minute. "So where'd your dad go?" He asked, taking her hand in his and walking into the living room, heading to the couch.

Alina sat down beside him before she answered. "His secretary said that he had some trouble with some of his clients so he had to go to Trinity, Ohio, whatever's out there. I looked it up when I got home last night. It's just some nobody college town in the middle of no where.

Christian's body had gone rigid. "He went to Trinity?" Christian asked it stiffly. Alina looked at his face and stiffened. Christian looked like a completely different person. His brows were up, his forehead creased. "Well this is going to mess things up," he groaned.

Before Alina could say anything, Christian took out his cell phone and started dialing. Alina heard it ring twice and then someone pick up. "Connect me to Geoffrey Wylie. Now. Its Bronson." Christian looked ahead, seeing nothing. Alina then heard a new voice. Christian listened for a second then started to speak. "Wylie, Kellen is in Trinity. You need to make sure he is put down," Alina looked at Christian wide-eyed. Put her father down? Her father loved Christian. How could he do that to her father, to her? Wylie said some more things that she couldn't understand. Christian slammed his phone shut. "Damn you Jason Haley," he growled. Alina's heart stopped. He knew Jason? They obviously weren't on very good terms though.

Christian looked at Alina and smiled a wicked grin. "Do you know how difficult it's been, trying to wriggle my way into your simple little life? It was great when our spies here told the Red Rose about how you got your last teacher fired. And then we knew that I would be the perfect replacement."

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Alina's voice was at the edge of hysteria. Christian just looked at her, his face twisted with evil. "The Red Rose means to annihilate your father and use you for our own purposes. Your power is said to be great, what with who your mother and father are. At first, I was a little wary. Your touch has no electric shock, like a wizard usually does. Even though your magic is repressed by the medicine you've been taking, I can tell your enchanter abilities leaking through. You get whatever you want, just by opening your mouth."

Alina just looked at Christian, her mouth hung open wide. Wizard? Enchanter? Was this guy crazy or something? This wasn't a fairy tale and as much as she wishes it were, Alina was not a princess. "I really think that you have the wrong girl. I'm not a…wizard, or an enchanter. I have no idea what you're talking about," Alina moved to get up but as she did Christian mumbled something under his breath and she fell onto the floor. It was as if her whole body was being weighted down by a ton of bricks. Alina tried to say something but her lips felt as if they were super glued shut. All she could move were her eyes. "Sorry about that, hunny, I had to Immobilize you. I would have been killed if you had gotten away. Now let's pay your dear father a visit.

* * *

Alina woke up as the van stopped. Christian got out of the driver's seat and moved to the back of the vehicle, opening the huge door in the back. The sunlight burned Alina's eyes, from her having been in the dark for so long. She heard Christian distantly, mumbling something intelligible again. The weight was suddenly lifted from her body and she could finally really breathe again. "Where are we?" Alina gasped, breathing in long droughts of air as she sat up.

Christian pulled her from the van roughly. Alina still couldn't believed that the guy she had been with for weeks, had really just been plotting to kidnap her from her home and her friends, using her for his own evil purposes. When they were in the car, Christian had told her all about the Roses and the different "Guilds". She couldn't believe that there was a World War going on and most part of the world didn't realize that it was happening in their back yard.

"We're in Trinity. It was named a sanctuary after the catastrophe at Ravens Ghyll. Your father's here protecting the Anawizard weir."

Alina looked in front of her. They were at a hotel called the Legends Inn. It was a huge Victorian house on the edge of the lake.

Christian walked towards the door and pulled along Alicia behind him. As they walked into the door, Alina saw her dad in the lounge, sitting on a couch facing four people. As Christian shut the door behind him loudly, Mr. Kellen and his company looked toward the door. Christian pushed Alina toward her father roughly, saying, "Why Mr. Kellen! What a coincidence!" Christian said it with a sarcastic tone.

Her father looked at Alina wide-eyed; he stood up swiftly, faster than Alina had ever seen her father move. But Alina realized that her father wasn't the only person that stood up on their feet. It took a minute for Alina to realize who the boy across from her father was. Alina gasped and her heart skipped a beat. The person next to her father was Jason Haley. He was wearing an English band t-shirt and worn out jeans. His ragged brown hair had bleached tips, just like she remembered. Her feet started to move toward him without her making them do so, but before she could take two steps Christian grabbed her arm and pulled her back, making her fall to the ground with a thump. "Ouch, Christian, that kinda hurt!" Alina groaned, pushing herself up with her elbow.

"Alina!" Jason took a step forward and said a charm. Unawares, Christian was blasted backward into the reception desk. The Anaweir in the lobby ran out of the Legends, screaming. Jason ran over to Alina and helped her up. "Alina," he said it with such emotion that Alina had to look up into his eyes. She could get lost in his eyes, they were such a beautiful blue that she could stare into them until she found his soul.

"Jason," Alina smiled up at him, taking his hand in hers. They were so warm, and he squeezed her hand gently. He let go sadly as her father ran up to them. "Alina! Are you okay?" He asked in a fatherly voice. Alina nodded and looked at Jason out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, father. I'm fine. I'm just a tad sore from lying in the back of Christian's van all the way from home." Alina remembered all the things that Christian had told her about. She smacked her father on the arm. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about all this?" She waved her hand around the place. She turned on Jason. "And what about you, Jason? We were so close. Did you know about this then?"

Jason hung his head, looking down at the floor. He nodded slightly with a sigh. "Yes. I've known about it all my life, all about the Weir, the Roses. Everything."

Alina glared at Jason but then turned away from him to look at her father. "Well now I know. Just tell me this: what was Christian saying when he said that I'm supposed to be very powerful?"

Her father groaned, rolling his neck so that it cracked in several places. "Now Alina, this is not the place to discuss it. Let's go back to my house up here and sort everything out." He pulled her up and helped brush her off. He looked over at Jason, clenching his fists slightly. "Jason, bring her to my car while I get all this sorted out," he groaned slightly as he motioned to the damage of the reception desk and a few Anaweir scared shitless.

Jason nodded and took Alina's arm, pulling her out of the building and through the parking lot. "What's he gonna do-?" Alina started, but looking up at Jason she stopped. "Don't worry about it," he said simply, leading her to a black porche. He let go of her arm and leaned against the door of the car, looking at her head to toe. "You look great," he said casually, giving her a cute crooked smile.

Alina fought a blush and smiled as well. "And you look...well you've looked better," she joked, leaning back against the car as he did.

Jason ran his fingers through his uncared for spikes. "Yeah, I guess I have. There's just no time here anymore," he sighed, looking at her. "There _is_ a war going on here-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But war schmore. The Jason Haley I knew wouldn't let anything get in the way of making himself look hot."

"I still do look hot," Jason smirked and looked over to the Legends where Mr. Kellan was hurrying out of the door. "Get in!" He said urgently, sliding into the drivers seat as Alina and Jason slid in the back.

**((AUTHORS NOTE)) Now this is my second published story, the other on: Little Miss Voldemort, is on my page if you want to check it out. Please review so I know what to change and what the readers want to see. If you have any suggestions on what happens in this story, let me know. So review PLEASE and Favorite my story and/or follow it 3 3 3**


End file.
